A Story to Heaven: Megan's Journal
by KiyaShirona14
Summary: What happens if you bring a journal to heaven? Megan will show you her journey.


Day 1: My name is Megan, at least that's what they call me. I do not have a last name because I don't know my parents. My father left my mother when she was pregnant with me but she eventually died after she gave birth. The midwives brought me to the orphanage house where everyone made fun of me. I am only 5 years old and now they gave me this journal so I won't feel bored. They were also amazed that I could write and read on my own. They never taught me anything. I hate it here. I have no friends. I wish I could run away but I have nowhere to go and I don't know how to work yet.

Day 2: Packing, packing. Oh, right. I don't need to pack my clothes. They just threw it out and walked back inside, laughing. "You said you wanna run away, kid? Then here are your pathetic clothes. It would be a happier place anyway", they said. I feel so, so... how to put this? Umm, dead? Invisible? Nothing but mere dust for them, that's the right term. Well, I'm off. I left those clothes on the street. It'll be cleaned anyway. Come what may. Oh, well. At least I'm away from that infernal home (it will never be a home, it's just a house). Finally, I reached a beach after walking for hours. It looks so peaceful. I think I'll stay here for an hour or so.

Day 4: My Gosh, I slept. Ehehe, that's weird. It was really dark last night but the sound of the waves and the breeze of the wind were really soothing. My stomach, I'm starving. It was actually my first time to feel this hungry. I missed my lunch and dinner yesterday and my breakfast today. I think I'll have a walk on this beautiful beach to remove my train of thoughts.

Day 12: I feel so weak. I think I'm sick. I`m hungry like hell. This beach is magnificent but no one seems to come here. I can barely walk. It's quite amazing that I can still write.

?- Messed up my notebook/journal. It's all wet and torn. Anyway, from what I remembered, I fainted. When I woke up, I saw a man. He said, "Wake up, wake up. Come With me..." . Amazing, I stood in front of him feeling no sense of suffering or hunger. He smiled at me and said, "Good Megan, I want you to come with me, where there is happiness and life everlasting. Oh, and by the way, my name is Jesus." I was taken aback by his words. He even knows my name! I don't know if I'll go with him and he's a stranger but his words seem truthful. "I will follow you", my thoughts stopped when I stated these words proudly and suddenly. It's so weird. I don't know this guy and I don't feel weak. "Come here, let me carry you. You need rest. I`ll be your friend from now on.", he said with eyes full of truth. I grinned widely and stammered, "R-really? A-a fr-friend? W-wow... A-and for life!". Finally! A guy I actually don't know wants to be my friend. He carried me and he strolled on the sand with the waves with me. Presently, he's talking about his kingdom I can't believe it: He`s a king! But he looks so simple with his attire. I feel shy 'cause he's a king and he's carrying me but every time I tell him to put me down, it's like he does not hear anything. For the first time, I felt this joy and security around him. All my burden was erased when I first felt his presence.

?- After minutes of walking, we saw a grand staircase with people with white wings sounding their trumpets and saying "hallelujah". Jesus said these are his loyal servants. He promised me that he`ll take care of me and bring me to his kingdom. "Your highness, how much longer?", I asked seeing him carrying me as his burden (am i that heavy?) for hours. "A little longer, Megan. And don`t address me like that. You just call me Lord or simply Jesus", he answered and as if he read my mind he said, "You're 5 years old, Megan. You're not that heavy. I don't mind carrying you at all. I also carry other people from their problems and they`re older than you." , then he smiled. (I dunno if he was smiling all this time). I pinched myself because all these was too good to be true. I mean. I have an awesome friend who's a king and he actually cares about me. While we were making our way to the kingdom, he asked me about my family. Instantly, I told him I don't have one. He immediately lost his smile when he saw me sobbing. It's because I envy the families walking by the orphanage. They seem so happy with each other especially during the holidays. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Don't worry, I'm your friend and I will be your brother", he said smiling brightly like there isn't any problem. I hugged him more in response. He's the friend I have been dreaming of. I feel like I`m in my happy place.

?- Meh. I took a nap. I'm not tired but I took a nap. I don't know how much time I spent but Jesus is still walking. I looked up and saw a bright light. I asked Jesus what is it and he said we`re near already. Minutes passed (I don`t know what day or time it is) with silence. It isn't an awkward silence but a peaceful silence and I really loved it. Feeling this ease in my life is great! Wow, Jesus is strong. I mean it had been like hours already and he's still carrying me. "Are you sure that you don't know anything about me and didn't the elders in the orphanage tell you not to go with people you don`t know?" , he asked reluctantly. "I don`t care if I don`t know you or anything about you but I do know one thing: You`re amazing and you will help the needy and you`ll be a friend, wait, wait, an awesome friend to anyone. That`s why I put my trust in you", I said.

"Really?"

"Hell Yeah!"

"Where did you learn that word?"

"What? You mean Yeah?"

"No, the other one."

"Oh, Hell"

"Yes, don`t you know what that word means?"

"Come to think of it, not really, the kids back there keep saying that word."

"That word is terrible. All sinners go to that place when they 'faint' like you. Hell is a place with monsters and the sinner would fall onto that lake of fire and forever drown there. You , my Megan, are alright. You`re with me and those monsters i`m talking about will never harm you."

He said. I just said nothing, jaw dropped. And this time, awkward silence continued.

?- The light is getting brighter and brighter each minute. I hope Jesus is alright. He keeps telling me stories about his journeys in Israel. He is totally amazing (Word of my journal: "Amazing"). My favorite miracle was when he healed the sick people. The light is resembling a figure. It's an enormous gate! With the people with wings again. It's opening. *JAW DROP*. Oh my. It's huge! Jesus' kingdom is huge! Everyone in there is rejoicing! Suddenly, Jesus caught me off guard when he put me down on a nice, soft, chariot.

"You will live here. In this palace, you will be one of my servants but I will not treat you as my slave but my friend. I will accompany you in every little thing you do. Megan , my child, I want you to rejoice for you have entered my kingdom"

"I will and thank you!", I said with tears of joy trailing down my innocent face. it was... a place which I wanted to live in. Wow...

"This place is called heaven, where you can experience joy and never will you feel negative emotions. This is yours to live in.", Jesus said.

Year 10- Finally, I found my journal after many years here in heaven. I am 15 and Jesus taught me everything I needed. He said I was gifted with knowledge. I also learned how time works so I know it had been 10 years since I had last written here. I learned more about heaven; Jesus, as my God, and even what "die" means. Dying is an act of removing a soul from a body and either bringing him to heaven, death, or just on earth and never to be revived again. But I don't understand how I still got to write on this journal. I mean, people can't bring things to the after life but this journal... Anyway, this is my last passage on my journal. Quite short right? I remember the first thing my Lord said to me: "Come to me and I will give you rest". His words was not processed in my brain but in my heart that's why I immediately trusted him without any doubt. He taught me that. Heaven is my home already so is my Lord's heart, My superior shelter of love. He died for all of us. Amazing grace, right? Grace from the Father Almighty, my friend, my lord, my everything. I experienced love which generates joy with him for more than a decade. I thought I was still alive when I met him but now I know I'm dead. Only my soul is alright. I really love it here. I will never run away. Everybody's my friend now, especially my Lord. I've seen the looks of hell already. It's exactly like that orphanage house. To whoever reads this beside me, do good and obey our Lord I don't want you to drown in dread. I'm telling you, you'll fell dead. Bye ;)


End file.
